One Wish
by caramary
Summary: Harry's life with the Dursleys, before and during Hogwarts. WARNING! contains mental and physical abuse. I do not condone abuse of children, this is just how I picture the Dursleys.
1. The Begining of the Misery

_I have no idea how this will turn out, just an idea I had when I was feeling low. WARNING! contains mental and physical abuse. please excuse any grammatical or spelling mistakes, I have no beta. If you would like to be my beta please contact me._

_Disclaimer: Anyone/thing you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling._

**Chapter one - The begining of the misery**

It began when he was one and continued until the day he turned seventeen. Sixteen long years. Sixteen years of hate, fear and pain. And through it all he had one wish. To have a loving family.

The night the Dursleys found him on their doorstep, Harry Potter's life changed forever. Changed for the worst.

Petunia Dursley opened the door, she did not know why she had gone down in the middle of the night but somehow she had felt compelled. Now she looked down and uttered a shriek. Vernon came running down the stairs, awakened by his wife.  
"What happened?" He demanded. Petunia wordlessly pointed her shaking finger at the bundle on the doorstep. Which ,having woken and seen two large figure standing threateningly over him, let out a loud cry.  
"There's a letter." Vernon pointed out. Stretching out her arm, Petunia picked up the letter, making sure not to touch the bundle, which had fallen silent again. Turning the letter over they stared i n horror at the seal of the bader, snake, eagle, and lion entwined around the letter H. They opened the letter with trembling hands.  
_Mrs Petunia Dursley,  
4 Privet Drive,  
Little Whinging,  
Surry, England._

_I extend to you my deepest condolances. Earlier today, your sister Lily Potter and her husband James Potter, were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Their son Harry however somehow survived with no more than a scar. Lord Voldemort disappeared. You and your husband are his only living family. I ask that you take care of him until he is old enough to live by himself.  
Albus Dumbledore, Head master of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Surely we can't keep him Petunia, after all your sister was... one of _them_!" Vernon spluttered. Petunia was thinking.  
"Come now Vernon, it's the middle of the night. We need to at least bring him in until morning." She replied. Vernon hmphed , then turned and strode back up the stairs. Petunia sighed and gingerly picked up the bundle of blankets, revealing the sleeping baby inside, with a lightning shaped scar on his forhead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Petunia had told Vernon to go back to sleep and was now sat on the sofa, rereading the letter while Harry lay beside her, but far enough away so they weren't touching. Pentunia frowned. She had just discovered another page, when she was sure there was nothing else in the envelope. Curiously she read on.

_Petunia. I presume you are now alone, as this page would not have shown itself if you were not._

Petunia almost dropped the paper, this mean't it was magical.

_I realise your view on magic to be less severe than your husband's, so I will tell you this. Someone with magical potential such as Harry's may sometimes use accidental magic. This means he will use magic without aid of a wand. This may happen at any time in his life.  
There is another reason I ask you to keep Harry. As I have told you Lord Voldemort disappeared when his curse rebounded from Harry. I, unlike most of the wizarding world, believe he is not dead. If he returns he will be after Harry once more. I have placed on him a powerful protection spell. This ensures that as long as he can call your house home, Voldemort can not touch him there. They can not touch you or your family either. This spell will end when he comes of age. What i think happened at Godricks Hollow is this. James attempted to hold off Voldemort, while Lily and Harry ran, but sadly he was killed too quickly to be of much help. Voldemort cornered Lily and Harry. Lily threw herself infront of Harry and begged for him to be saved. She was killed. But then as Voldemort attempted to kill Harry in the same way, the curse rebounded upon him instead. This was because Lily died for him, placing the protection of love upon him. When Harry is eleven years old, he will return to Hogwarts. I ask then that you let him return for a short period in the summer, so he can still call your house his home. When he is older he wil no doub't have to face Voldemort again. If Voldemort rises and Harry is lost or dead, then both world, magical and non-magical are in danger. Petunia I have nowhere else to turn, Harry can not grow up in the wizarding world and you are his only relatives in the muggle world. Please, take care of him.  
Albus._

Petunia stared at the child next to her for some time contemplating what she had read. Finally she sighed and, to no one in particular said,  
"Alright, I'll do it. But i hope this Albus doesn't expect me to love the boy."

And so began Harry's life of misery.

_Right here's the first chapter. Please tell me if you thought I got Dumbledores letter right or wrong. Flame me if you wish, just tell me what you think of my story._


	2. Harry's Lessons

Chapter 2 - Harry's Lessons

_Okay next chapter. I will try to update as much, as quickly as i can._

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter._

From that day on Harry Potter lived with the Dursleys, but he never belonged. Vernon and Petunia knew they had an extra room, but ignored it. Instead they set up his cot in the under the stairs cupboard. He was fed barely enough to keep him alive. Every time Dudley got out his toys and sat there playing happily, Harry would sit to the side watching sadly. He had learnt not to touch Dudleys toys when his aunt had slapped his hand away several times. Dudley had so much and he had nothing.

Harry had already begun to talk before he moved here, but had seen no reason to talk to these people who hadn't talked to him. It had been several months. Harry had spent those months being ignored and learning not to touch anything of Dudleys. When Christmas came Harry couldn't understand why Dudley got so many presents and he got a pair of socks. He decided it was because he'd been bad and resolved to be good from now on. Harry was now almost two and Dudley was a few months older

"Come on Dudley, say mummy, say mummy."  
"Mablug." Dudley gurgled. Harry sat watching the interchange from across the room. Petunia sighed.

"Dudders, you were supposed to be talking by now. Say anything, mama, mummy, mum. Anything!"

"Mummy." The quiet voice surprised her.

"Dudders?"

"Mummy" The voice was slightly louder now. Petunia turned slowly around to face Harry, who had been unable to watch anymore without saying anything. Obviously this woman wanted someone to say it so he had. Petunia glared at the boy, who was smiling happily at her.

"What did you say?" Failing to notice the dangerous look or tone, he was very young, Harry happily repeated what he had said.

"Mummy." He held his arms out for a hug as he had often seen Dudley being given. He never even saw it coming.

SMACK!

Catching himself on the brink of falling over, he stared up at her, tears in his eyes. Slowly he touched his cheek where Petunia had slapped him. He looked up terrified at the anger and hate in her eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Mother!" She hissed at him. Harry attempted to edge away, but Petunia grabbed his arms.

"DO YOU HEAR ME BOY?" She shreiked as she shook him.

"I am your **aunt** Petunia. Go on, as you're so smart, say it!"

"Au..nt Pe.nu..na." Harry whimpered.

"And don't you forget it!" She snarled. Then drew her arm back again,

SMACK!

"That, was for showing up Dudley. Don't you dare do that again, or you'll get worse." Releasing his arms she turned to go when she remembered something. Turning back she sneered at him.

"And _hugs_ are only for good little boys. You, are a very bad boy." Picking him up in a way that was least like a hug as was possible, aunt Petunia carried him to his cupboard. She practically threw him into his cot, then slammed the door shut. Sliding the lock shut she spoke to him through the door.

"You will stay there for the rest of the day. And there'll be no supper neither." She paused listening.

"Oh give up sniffling boy." Pentunia sneered at him, then walked back to her Duddykins to try to coax him to talk, forgetting instantly about Harry's pain. In the cupboard Harry buried his head in his pillow and sobbed.

When Harry was allowed out of his cupboard the next day, he was wary of aunt Petunia. After he had eaten, much less than Dudley, he was instucted that Vernon was **uncle** Vernon, _not_ dad, under any circumstances. Once again he sat in the corner watching the others, only this time there were three. Uncle Nernon and aunt Penuna, as he knew them, were repeatedly lifting Dudley onto his feat. Then one of them would move away, holding out a small chocolate bar, they would coax Dudley to walk to them. As soon as he was released, he would fall to the ground. Every time. Both parents would rush to him, to make sure he was okay. Seeing Dudleys progress, or lack of it, Harry grew impatient. Struggling to his feet, he took unsteady steps to his aunt, who currently held the chocolate. Harry knew what had happened last time, but he had faith in people's ability to change. Harry hoped that yesterday was a one off and with this reasoning, he tugged on his aunt's sleeve.

"Aunt Penuna, look." He urged her. She slapped his hand away from her so violently that Harry fell over.

"Never! Touch me." Petunia hissed with a shuddder. Harry backed away, but not before his uncle had reached him, leaving Dudley in Petunia's arms. Vernon grabbed him tightly, Harry almost cried out in pain but froze at the anger in his uncles eyes.

"What did Petunia say yesterday, boy?" He growled, throwing Harry's arms away from him, so the boy staggered backwards and fell over. Vernon then advanced on him.

"No...P..please." Harry choaked out. Vernon stopped and looked at him in astonishment.

"Begging boy?" He sneered, advancing again.

"You're just like your good-for-nothing father. You'll get what's coming to you whether you beg or not, so just you keep quiet or it'll be worse." He had reached Harry. Harry backed up and met a wall, cowering he couldn't think of anything to do as Vernon smacked him several times, until he began crying.

"And thats one more for sobbing like a wimp!" Vernon finished with a final smack. Vernon picked him up, and once more Harry found himself in his cupboard, with the door locked. He cried for several minutes, until Vernon came back.

"BOY!" He yelled making Harry jump violently.

"Stop crying this instant! Before I come in there and make you!" He ordered. Harry was so terrified he stopped instantly.

"That's better. Honestly crying like a girl over a few smacks..." Vernon muttered as he walked away. Harry listened untill he had gone, then he covered his face with his pillow, crying silent tears for a long time.

Harry learned two important lessons that day, never do anything better than Dudley, and never let them see you cry.

Dudley began talking a few weeks later, and walking soon after that. Harry hoped things would be better now, but he was wrong. They were going to be worse. Much worse.

_Very dark chapter I know. I also know that yes Harry is very young, but the Dursleys want to "squash the magic out of him" as they say in the books, plus they pretty much hate him. This stuff is prettty tame compared to what happens when he's older though. So as always please review and tell me what you think, a buddign writer can always use comments, whether positive or negitive._

_Yemi Hikari- Thanks for the tips I've changed a couple things. I'm glad you like the letter._


	3. Learning to Survive

Chapter 3 - Learning to Survive

_Gah! I'm depressed so this chapter may be very dark..._

_Disclaimer Harry Potter and anything asociated with Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and not me_

Dudley began talking a few weeks later, and walking soon after that. Harry hoped things would be better now, but he was wrong. They were going to be worse. Much worse.

Now that Dudley was able to walk he began to explore the room, and noticed Harry for the first time. At first he was curious, like any young boy. But that changed straight away.  
"Dudley!" Dudley jumped and stopped at aunt Petunia's shriek. And looked blankly, still holding the toy he had been offering to Harry. Harry, knowing he wasn't allowed to touch Dudley's toys, had made no move to take it. Aunt Petunia strode quickly across the room and grabbed Dudley by the hand, pulling hm away from Harry.  
"You stay away from him, Dudley. He's a very bad boy. okay?" Dudley nodded staring back at Harry.

It didn't take long for Dudley to realise that Harry was being shunned, and to take full advantage of the situation.

Once aunt Petunia exited the room, Dudley wandered over to Harry again. He was still a little curious.  
"Who you?" He asked. Harry looked up at the boy who would soon cause so much of his pain.  
"I'm Harry, You're Dudley and not posed to be talking to me." Dudley shrugged.  
"I want to know, why mummy no like you?" Harry thought for a whil and finally shrugged. Unfortunately aunt Petunia had returned without the two boys realising.  
"I don't like him because he is not mine, he is my _sister's_!" She spat. With that, she dragged Dudley out of the room. Harry just sat there quietly, thankful he was not in his cupboard.

Harry never found out what aunt Petunia said to Dudley, but he was never that nice to him again, but that didn't stop him coming near him. Every chance he got he would sidle up to Harry and pinch or poke him. Aunt Petunia was almsot always there and never once told him to stop it, but when Harry retaliated he never forgot what happened next. He was about four years old at the time.

Dudley had been poking him in the back of the head throughout the entire day, and Harry was now extremely annoyed. _One more time and I swear I will... _Harry's enraged thoughts were interupted by yet another poke. Taking a deep breath he managed to calm himself slightly.  
"Dudley, can you stop, please?" He asked through gritted teeth. Dudley gigled inanely, and poked him again.  
"THATS IT!" Harry roared spinning round and shoving Dudley as hard as he could away from him. What he didn't expect was for Dudley to fly across the room and smack into a wall. Unfortunately for Harry aunt Petunia was in the room. With a shriek she ran across to Dudley, who was slumped agianst the wall. Harry didn't notice, he was staring at his hands. _Did I do that? I'm not that strong... Am I?_ Aunt Pentunia Looked up from the semi-unconsious Dudley and glared at Harry.  
"You will pay for this boy." At the low, poisonus voice, Harry started and looked up, just in time to catch aunt Petunia walking out the door. He knew she was going for uncle Vernon but he was paralyzed in fear. He sat there for a full five minutes,_ whats taking so long _he wondered, before uncle Vernon charged through the door, his face a shade of purple Harry had not yet thought possible.  
"BOY!" Vernon crissed the room in three strides, Harry cowered as he reached him. In a towering rage, Vernon grabbed Harry by his shoulders, pulled him up and slammed him against the wall, so his eyes were level with Vernon's.  
"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON!" He screamed at Harry, presssing his shoulders into the wall.  
"I..I'm s..sorry." Harry whimpered.  
"I'LL MAKE YOU BLOODY SORRY!" Still screaming, he threw Harry to the floor a little way away. Vernon then began advancing as Harry frantically shuffled backwards.  
"STAY STILL!" Vernon roared. Hary froze, terrified. Vernon reached him a few seconds later, Hary had spent those few seconds praying. The next ten minutes hurt more than Harry had ever felt before.  
When it was over Harry found himself in his cupboard, with the door locked and no meals for the day. Harry heard uncle Vernon talking to aunt Petunia as he walked away.  
"It's the only way the boy will learn Petunia. We have to get it out of him." He didn't care that he had only had breakfast. He didn't care he'd been promised worse next time. All he cared about was the pain and keeping his broken sobs silent.

Harry had learned another lesson, no matter what Dudley does, never touch him.

Harry was now intelligent enough to begin to wonder things. He had already been told, very shortly, how his parents died. but now he was wondering something else. It wasn't long after he'd been let out of his cupboard for what he did to Dudley. It took him a long time to get up the courage to talk to his aunt Petunia again. But finally he approached her.  
"A..aunt Petunia?" Harry took a deep breath t get his voice under control when she looked at him coldly.  
"What?" She snapped.  
"Umm, I was just wondering why I always wearing things too big for me?" He asked nervously plucking at his clothes. Petunia stared at him for a moment then cooly slapped him across the face.  
"You wear Dudley's old clothes because thats all thats good for you. Never question my actions again. Infact _never_ ask questions! Back to your chores." Harry fled immediantly, and was tripped at the doorway by Dudley. Harry just got up and ran to the bathroom, which he then began to scrub. Since about the age of three, Harry had had to clean different rooms in the house each day. Aunt Petunia had told him it was because he was a bad little boy. Today was the bathroom. As he scrubbed he remembered when he had refused to clean as Dudley never had to.  
_Flashback  
_Harry was three years old and had just been handed some cleaning supplies by his aunt and told to clean the kitchen. This was the second time this had happened.  
"But, aunt Petunia, Dudley doesn't have to do this. Why do I?"  
SMACK!  
"Dudley doesn't do this because he is a good sweet little boy. You, are a nasty bad little boy and this is your punishment!" With that she had slapped him several more times and swept out of the room with a warning that it better be clean when she came back.  
_End flashback  
_Harry shuddered and scrubbed harder.  
He was so young, he believed everything he was told, that he was a bad little boy and this was no more than he deserved.

Lesson number four, never question aunt Petunia or uncle Vernon's actions.  
And.  
No. 5, never ask questions.

Authors notes: Gah! I am trying to make my chapters longer, I swear as Harry gets older the chapter length will increase. I have to apologise to anyone who wasn't signed in. For some reason anonimous reviews were turned off. They're turned on now, so can you leave a review and tell be what you like/don't like. Also I added something to Dumbledores letter if you wish to reread it. Next chapter, Harry goes to school, and Vernon doesn't just use his fist anymore...


	4. The Begining of the End

Chapter 4 – Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: Rowling owns everything you recognise from Harry Potter; I own Tim and his family. It's not fair.

About the lateness of this chapter: As most of you know (hopefully) my laptop decided to erase the entire of chapter four just as I was about to finish and upload it…Gah! Evil computer.

When Harry was told he was to start school he was very excited. He didn't know anything about this place but anything that got him away from the Dursleys for five days of the week must be good. The first day of school started like any other for Harry, with Aunt Petunia banging on the door of his cupboard and screeching for him to get up. After a meagre breakfast Harry returned to his cupboard to get dressed, while Dudley was still eating his much bigger breakfast. Finally Dudley was dressed and they began walking down the road to get to the car. Aunt Petunia was grumbling about the road works that forced her to park down the street. Harry was walking a little behind Aunt Petunia and Dudley. He noticed a bald man wearing a very long purple coat walking in the opposite direction. As Harry walked past the man he suddenly stopped and grabbed Harry's hand. He then proceeded to shake it furiously then walk away without a word. Very confused, Harry ran to catch up with Aunt Petunia. Looking across at Dudley Harry saw that he had seen the whole thing. Dudley opened his mouth, and then closed it deciding not to say anything for once. Harry sighed with relief. _I bet if he had told them I would have been punished. _Harry thought. He paused, _is that right?_ Shaking his head to clear it of these thoughts Harry continued to the car. Climbing into the car, Harry managed to avoid Dudley's kicking legs for once and settled into his seat. Harry pulled his own seatbelt across, unlike Dudley, whose every wish was granted immediately, he had to learn to everything by himself pretty quickly.

When they got to school, Harry jumped out of the car and walked ahead of the Dursleys, they didn't care. Entering the room Harry felt slightly intimidated, as it was full of children and their parents. Looking behind him he saw Aunt Petunia had picked up Dudley and was refusing to put him down, even though he was squirming. As she put it when the teacher came over,

"I don't want my baby Duddy to be without me", baby Duddy was about twice the size of the other kids. Harry laughed to himself and wandered off into the middle of the other kids. He had decided to listen to them before talking to them. As Harry turned into a row of desks he say a boy knock a glass of water onto his mother's handbag. He stopped horrified as the boy's mother turned to face him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry mummy. Please don't be mad at me." Harry winced, in his experience Pleading only made it worse

"Calm down Tim, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault." The woman soon had Tim calmed down. Harry just stared open mouthed. If he had done that at home whether it was an accident or not he would have been punished. After Tim's mother had gone to talk to the teacher Harry approached him.

"Does that always happen?" He asked timidly. Tim reddened slightly when he realised Harry had seen the whole thing.

"Er…Yeah."

"Even if you did it on purpose?" Tim thought for a minute.

"Well if I did it on purpose mum would tell me off and make me apologise. Why doesn't yours?"

"Um…Of course. I gotta go. Bye." Harry hurried off, leaving a very confused Tim behind. As he wandered through the rest of the children he was thinking about what had just happened. Why had Tim been treated that way? Was it possible that the Dursleys treated him wrongly?

_No, Tim must just be special._

"Alright children, gather round, gather round." The children formed a half circle around Mrs Jones. Harry stayed at the back this teacher was too cheery. He wasn't sure how to act around an adult who didn't yell or ignore him.

"Today I just want you to show me how well you can all paint." Everyone was given a seat at a table with paper, paints and water, Harry found himself next to Tim. The two boys soon began talking.

"Hi, I'm Tim Kingstone. We met earlier."  
"Yeah, I'm Harry Potter." He had once called himself Harry Dursley and was swiftly corrected.

"I have a cat called Snowbell, my favourite colour is green and my parents are the best in the world." Tim said all in one breath, and then waited for Harry to speak.

"I don't have any pets. My favourite colour is red. And my parents are dead." Harry said more slowly. Tim looked startled at Harry's last comment.

"It's okay, I never knew them. They died in a car crash when I was one. I live with my Aunt and Uncle now. I'm Dudley's cousin." Tim nodded sympathetically and the boys continued talking for some time. Dudley had been watching Harry. Unlike Harry he hadn't managed to make any instant friends. Dudley couldn't stand seeing Harry happy. On his way to get more paper, Dudley 'accidentally' knocked into Harry, causing him to fly into the table, causing the water pot to spill all over Tim's work. Tim promptly burst into tears. Having achieved his desired effect Dudley backed away. Looking down at the rapidly spreading pool of water, Harry sighed. He had attempted to dodge Dudley but hadn't moved fast enough. Looking up he saw Mrs Jones approaching. Harry's first instinct was to run, but his legs didn't comply with his head. To both Harry and Dudley's surprise Mrs Jones didn't go to Harry. Instead she went to Dudley.

"Dudley I want you to apologise to Tim and Harry." Both Harry and Dudley stared at her like she was crazy. Dudley recovered first.

"But Harry spilt the water." He whined.

"Yes, but you deliberately pushed him which made him spill the water. It is your fault Dudley. Now please apologise."

"No!" Mrs Jones sighed.

"Then you will have a time out. Follow me." Dudley was so stunned he followed without argument. At home if he said no to anything he didn't have to do it. After putting Dudley on the time out chair and telling him to stay there for five minutes, Mrs Jones returned and attempted to calm down Tim. This took several minutes until she pointed out that now he could start a new picture and paint it even better. Throughout all of this Harry had been silent, staring at his hands.

"Harry?" She asked gently, putting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched. She wondered why but dismissed it.

"Harry are you okay? It really wasn't your fault you know."

"I know." His voice was a lot smaller and timid than she expected.

"Are you going to continue painting?" Harry nodded and turned back to his work, not noticing the troubled glances Mrs Jones sent him.

_Why did he flinch? Maybe Dudley bullies him? Yes that would make sense. But why did he look so shocked when I told Dudley off? Why did Dudley look so shocked? Why is he so quiet?_ These questions kept running round and round her mind. Eventually she came to the decision that Harry had done something quite bad at home and was still feeling the after effects of being punished. If she had only investigated further Harry could have been spared years of pain.

In the car on the way home Dudley was unusually quiet. Harry was uneasy, whenever Dudley was this quiet he was always plotting something against Harry. Harry spent the entire car journey tense, waiting for Dudley to say something. Halfway home a smile spread across Dudley's face and Harry knew he had thought of something. He prepared himself for whatever Dudley was going to say, but to Harry's surprise Dudley kept quiet until they got home. Harry almost reached the front door when he heard Dudley.

"Muuum. Harry got me in trouble!" Harry turned around and saw Dudley walking towards him with Aunt Petunia. He decided he might as well attempt to defend himself. He got as far as,  
"Aunt Petunia, that's not true the teacher…" Before,

SMACK!

"Quiet boy!" Aunt Petunia growled. Turning back to Dudley she continued in a much gentler tone,

"What happened Dudley?" Rubbing his stinging cheek, Harry resigned himself to his fate.

"I was walking past Harry and accidentally knocked into him. Harry spilt water on another boys painting. He then told the teacher that I had done it on purpose and got me told off." Dudley had already perfected the art of fake tears and his eyes were full of them as he finished. As Aunt Petunia span around Harry flinched, he knew what was going to happen.

"How dare you!" SMACK "Get Dudley!" SMACK "Into trouble!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. Dudley smirked.

Harry was immensely grateful when he was thrown onto the old mattress in his cupboard. Usually he hated the place, but now it was a safe place away from the Dursleys. He hoped the red marks had faded by school tomorrow, he shivered as he remembered what Uncle Vernon had told him would happen if anyone ever saw the marks.

It was after a particularly harsh beating. Harry had thrown Dudley's teddy out the window in a fit of rage. He didn't know why he had done it, and regretted it instantly. Afterwards he was trembling and wanted to just curl up and cry in his cupboard. He looked up and saw his Uncle staring down at him with a sneer. _No please, no more,_ Harry cried silently.  
"You listen to me boy and you listen good." Somehow the low voice was even more menacing and terrifying than when he shouted.

"If anyone ever sees those marks, then you will wish you hadn't been born." He spat, pointing to the bruises on Harry's arms. Harry nodded frantically and soon found himself in his cupboard. He was too young to understand what would happen if he told anyone, other than the fact he would be beaten harshly, but as he grew older the warning would stay.

The next day his skin was white again, which Harry was immensely glad about. He was starving, he hadn't been given dinner last night. At breakfast Aunt Petunia mostly ignored him, Harry returned the favour. Everything would be all right once he got to school.

Harry looked down at the broken shards of pottery at his feet, mentally cursing himself. Why had he been so clumsy? He hadn't even been at school a week and already he had ruined everything. When Mrs Jones had asked him to get some more pencils from her desk he had jumped at the chance to help her. Mrs Jones' coffee mug had been on top of the corner of the pencil packet. Harry hadn't noticed this. As he picked up the pencils the coffee mug fell to the ground and smashed. At that moment time seemed to slow for Harry. He had desperately reached out a hand to save the cup but hadn't been quick enough. He raised his head and saw Mrs Jones coming towards him. Harry panicked. He quickly scanned the classroom for somewhere to run to. Harry decided that the store cupboard was most like his cupboard at home. He tried to run to it but Mrs Jones was too quick. She caught him before he was even half way there. She held his arm and at the moment Harry didn't see Mrs Jones, he saw Aunt Petunia dragging him off to his cupboard. Harry went limp as he always did so that he could minimise the pain. Mrs Jones stopped surprised. Most young children would try to wiggle out of her grip, but Harry seemed resigned to what would happen.

"Harry?" By this time most other children would be protesting their innocence or saying sorry. Harry knew that doing that didn't work, keeping silent was always the best strategy.

"Harry this wasn't you fault." She had decided this was a guilty silence. When Harry's head whipped up to look at her in shock she thought she was right. Really Harry was wondering why she hadn't started hitting him yet. Seeing he was still silent Mrs Jones pressed the matter.

"Harry this was an accident. You didn't mean to do it so I'm not going to punish you." The surprise in the boy's eyes was overwhelming.

"Okay Mrs Jones." She released him and Harry went back to his drawing. _He must have extremely strict parents._ She thought sadly. There were a few cases like his. She would just have to make sure she treated him kindly.

By the end of the day Harry had finished his drawing. He was very proud of it. It showed a tall wizard with black hair and green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his head. Harry thought he looked like he would when he was older. The wizard had a long wand with sparks shooting out of it. Mrs Jones said it was very very good. Harry folded it up and put it in his pocket, for some reason he thought the Dursleys wouldn't approve. In the car Dudley was quite animated, talking about his day and showing off the scribble he called a drawing. Aunt Petunia praised him lavishly for it. Harry began to feel the first stirrings of hate and jealousy. Before he had thought he was treated like that because he was a bad boy. Now he knew it was unfair. Harry was always first out of the car so he could start his chores and hopefully have some dinner. Today Dudley was quicker. Harry wondered what on earth had made Dudley run like that. Dudley was waiting for him on the steps. As Harry walked past him Dudley tripped him up and laughed with glee. At school he would have been told off for this, but at home it was ignored. Aunt Petunia just sneered at Harry as she opened the door.

"Why hello there Dudley, how was school today?" Uncle Vernon was home early. For Dudley this meant being spoilt twice as much. For Harry it meant a much-reduced chance for getting dinner. Harry tried to slip past Uncle Vernon quickly and begin his chores but Dudley's words froze him.

"It was alright dad. Harry broke Mrs Jones' cup though." Uncle Vernon put Dudley down and turned to Harry. _Oh no._ Harry thought.

"Living room. Now!" Uncle Vernon was mad. Harry quickly ran through the door. Uncle Vernon picked him up and threw him on the sofa.

"You boy are worthless! You are clumsy and stupid. You are a freak, just like your good for nothing mother and father. Neither of them knew a decent days work in their lives!" Uncle Vernon's tirade continued but Harry just stopped listening. Before these words would have hurt him, before he would have believed them. Now they just made him angry. Harry knew now that most things the Dursleys told him were wrong. He had only been at school a week but Mrs Jones' teachings had already made their mark. Uncle Vernon was insulting his parents and Harry was angry. He felt something rising up inside him, as though he was going to burst. SMACK. The feeling disappeared as Harry rubbed his stinging cheek.

"You weren't listening to me boy!" Uncle Vernon was about to begin shouting again, but something had caught his attention. When he had been smacked Harry had slipped to the side slightly, revealing the folded picture in his pocket. Uncle Vernon lunged forward suddenly and Harry instinctively raised his arms to protect himself. When the expected hit didn't come he slowly lowered his arms. Uncle Vernon was looking at his drawing. Harry had to bite back a shout of "That's mine" as Aunt Petunia was called over to look as well. The paper was lowered and Harry flinched back from their gazes. This time when Uncle Vernon lunged his fist did make contact with Harry, and continued to for several minutes. When Uncle Vernon finally back away Harry was struggling to keep his tears back.

"Magic is not real boy. NOT REAL! Say it!" Uncle Vernon shouted.

"M...magic is not...not real." Harry managed to choke out.

"And don't you forget it." That low voice was back again. It terrified Harry.

As he lay on his mattress Harry wondered about what had happened. Why had Uncle Vernon flipped like that? The questions buzzing in his mind without answers, Harry slowly fell asleep.

Harry was at school early as always. Aunt Petunia wanted her son, Dudley, to have the best education possible. Harry always got the distinct feeling that if he wasn't in the car on time Aunt Petunia would leave without him. He sat at his desk brooding on these things. Suddenly Tim burst into the room very excited waving slips of paper in the air.

"Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!!!" Tim shrieked, almost bouncing off the walls.

"What Tim?" Mrs Jones laughed. Tim leapt across the room to stand in front of her desk.

"I'm having a sleepover!" He yelled proudly waving the slips of paper at her.

"Well Tim that sounds like a lot of fun. Why don't you sit down and wait for everyone to appear then you can give them out. Ok?"

"Sure!" Tim bounced away and sat in his seat next to Harry.

"Here Harry you got one." Tim told Harry as he passed over the invitation. Harry stared down in wonder at this small piece of paper.

"Thanks." He said, his throat having gone very dry. Harry had always been told no one wanted him, this piece of paper proved that wrong.

"I got one for Dudley too. I didn't want to but Mum said it would be polite." Tim advised Harry in a very quiet voice, as though this were a very great secret.

"Thanks Tim. Sounds like it's gonna be fun."

"You bet!" As the rest of the class arrived Tim handed out his other five invitations to various other boys he had invited and the class soon got under way once more. Harry couldn't concentrate much that day. He had been invited to stay with someone. Him. Dudley had gone on a few play dates when he was younger but Harry always had to stay home. The Dursleys seemed almost ashamed of him somehow. That thought froze him. What if the Dursleys forbid him to go? After and hour or so of worrying Harry decided to just stop thinking about it until the time came.

As soon as he got in the car Dudley started babbling about the sleepover.

"Harry got an invite too mum, is he coming?" Harry froze; this seemingly innocent comment from anyone else was deadly when coming from Dudley.

"We'll see what your father says Dudley." Dudley then went back to talking about his day while Harry sat brooding in the seat next to him. What Aunt Petunia said hadn't elevated his fears in the least, if anything they had grown. Uncle Vernon was a lot harder to convince than Aunt Petunia.

It was later that night. Harry was in his cupboard and Dudley was in his bed. Harry had been as good as he could be that night to increase his chances of going to the sleepover. He was lying awake unable to sleep until he knew whether or not he was going. At that point Petunia and Vernon passed the door to his cupboard continuing the end of an argument.

"We have to let him go Vernon, otherwise it would look extremely suspicious."

"Couldn't we just say he was ill?"

"No because we'd have to say Dudley was ill too."

"Very well. If there is no alternative." Harry could have jumped for joy. He was going.

As Petunia followed her husband up the stairs she felt happier than she had for a while. Secretly she had always thought that Vernon was to hard on the boy. Although she herself wasn't fond of him, she didn't want him beaten and degraded the way he was. Luckily the boy showed signs of a strong will so she wasn't obliged to step in too often. Her arguments were valid but she also felt the boy deserved a break.

I am really really sorry everyone. I really didn't mean for it to take this long but the laptop blew up and then a lot of things got in the way. I know I promised other things in this chapter but I thought I'd better get it up. Next chapter. The sleepover, some unexpected twists and Harry's situation gets much more desperate.


End file.
